Romance in the Wizarding World
by spongy donut luvr
Summary: HPVK When Viktor Krum transfers for matters of the heart (Hermione's in fact), the Golden Trio's 7th year world turns upside-down. Rated PG-13 for maturity purposes
1. A Short Intro

A/N: This is from Harry's P.O.V. It's a HPVK. Flames are welcome. This story was uploaded by hannahbanana616 (as well as beta'd) so try to ignore any grammatical errors (she's crap at grammar – just ask our English teacher). R'n'R!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was the first day of school; Ron and I were sitting across from each other on the train. It wasn't a very good day, considering this year we would be taking the N.E.W.T.s. Everyone (except Hermione) hate the N.E.W.T.s. They are said to be one of the hardest tests in the wizarding world, and I believe it.

The snack cart came in and, as expected, Ron nearly wet himself with excitement. He had always hated the annual bologna sandwich that his mum packed, and had managed to save some sickles. He bought a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and started to eat them.

"These are brilliant, mate," Ron said as he ate the beans.

"Really? I couldn't tell. By the way you're shoving those things down your throat you would've thought they were poison," I replied scathingly.

Ron didn't sense the sarcasm, and replied, "'Arry, sometimes you just see blind."

At that moment, Viktor Krum walked into the compartment and exclaimed, "Finally, an empty seat!" He sat down next to me, and it was silent for a while. Ron and I exchanged looks and then he burst out, "What are you doing here? I thought you went to Durmstang!"

"Well," Krum began, "I did, but moved here because, erm... iwantedtospendmoretimewithhermyownninny."

I could barely hold my laughter. Hermione?! _Our_ Hermione?! It is amazing what can happen when Hermione spends too much time in the library.

It was silent for a while. But then Ron mistook an apple bean for a bogey bean, and just as Krum yawned, he spit it out. Of course, just Krum's luck, it landed in his mouth. Ron and I burst out laughing, but Krum wasn't so happy. He grabbed the box from Ron's hand and threw it in his face (B/N: snorts Krum is such a girl! – Hannah). Of course, Ron was scrambling on the floor picking up the beans shouting, "Five second rule! FIVE SECOND RULE!"

Krum stormed out, and I went after him, leaving Ron and his beans on the floor.


	2. The Begining

He ran down the corridor, and I ran after him. He Must have been looking for a certain door, because he kept looking at the numbers. He reached number 119, and quickly ran inside. I looked in the window. I saw Hermione, Krum, and their luggage. As I entered the room, my mouth dropped. Hermione's skirt was on backwards, and her makeup was smeared. "Erm, Hi Harry..."Hermione said as she tried to cover up the rip in her robes. "Uh..." I started, "I've gotta go now... gotta go help Ron." I ran back down the corridor into my compartment.

Ron was still on the floor only now he was eating his beans. "That Krum," he said with a full mouth, "He does 'ave a temper now dosen't he?" "Yeah, Yeah" I replied. I decided it would be best to get the story from Hermione before I told Ron... If i told Ron. But it _couldn't_ be what I thought, not Hermione, not _our_ Hermine. She just couldn't.

* * *

Back at School

When we got to school, after Dumbledore gave his speech, Hermione was in tears, and Krum was nowhere to be found. I walked over to Hermione, she turned away. I sat down next to her, and she started to leave. I pulled her back down. She looked at me, eyes still streaming, and said, "**_THANX A LOT YOU FUCKING MORON! NOW WE'VE BROKEN UP!!_**"

-"But I-"

-"**_YOU ALWAYS HAVE A BUT!_**", she screamed. She stormed out. All eyes were on me, even the teachers. I was just glad that Hagrid was there to bail Hermione out.

Krum entered the Great Hall and spotted me. He ran over. "'Arry! Wat appened??" he asked "Well, I dunno, why don't you tell me! You're the one who broke up with her!"

-"I don't know what you're fucking talkin' bout mate! _**THE BLOODY BITCH BROKE UP WITH ME!!!!!!**_"

-"Wait a minute... _she_ broke up with _you_??? Then how come she was mad at me??? Did I well... _interrupt_ anything??"

-"Well, erm 'Arry?

-"Yes?"

-"Well... yes, but I promised not to tell _anyone_ we were doing _anything_."

-"Oh... I see..."

* * *

In the Common Room Two Hours Later

Hermione was in the corner. I only knew this because i saw tears and heard her sniffling. She had gotten pretty good with the disillusionment charm. She would also say things like: SON OF A BITCH!! and FUCKING BASTARD!! out of the blue. I got worried... but I knew she was fine, because she was talking to her best friend, Jamie Johnston. Everyone else in the common room was pointing and laughing at Jamie... she looked furhootled talking to nothing. Then Jamie dissapeared and the room went silent. Now that was funny!


	3. Surprise, Surprise!

It was a great day outside, but Ron, Krum, and I had divination homework, due after lunch. Of course, it was another star chart. Amazingly, divination was one of Krum's strong subjects, so he finished rather quickly. He "helped" us with ours, and we still had about 20 minutes before our next class. We ate lunch and left for divination. We entered the trap door, to find the room decorated with hearts and arrows. This was quite odd, because it was almost Halloween. "Hello, everyone!" Trelwaney said ion an even peppier voice than normal; "today we will be talking about the interpretation of love!". "OH GREAT!" Ron mumbled, "Another lesson on the facts of life!" She told us to work out of 'The Dream Oracle', page 357. "Now" she began, "I will pair you off. Ron and Hermione, Julie and Dean, Seamus and Lavender." "OH!" she exclaimed, "That leaves me with two young men... oh well, Viktor and Harry, you can work together."

Quite frankly, I was glad that I was paired with Krum... I had always fancied him anyway, and only he would have to know. We decided that he could read my hand first. I watched him as he followed the instructions out of the book. I looked at his face, and a sudden look of surprise spread across his face. Then, all of the sudden, he kissed me! As soon as I realized what was happening, I kissed him back.

Hermione saw us, and ran out of the room. Trelwaney was trying to direct the classes attention to the front of the room. _TOO LATE!!_ I already heard endless gasps coming from around the room. I never wanted that moment to end.

The bell rang, and we unlocked lips, and left as if nothing has happened. I didn't see Ron for the rest of the day. I figured he was avoiding me. Viktor and I walked together for the rest of the day. After dinner, in the Common Room, we were talking, and he asked me to Hogsmeade. I immediately wanted to say yes, but then thought about Hermione. "But what about Hermione?" I asked. Well 'Arry, you've got to remember, she broke up with me." he replied with an odd look on his face. "If you think it'll be alright with Hermione... then Ok." I said, and we went off to bed.

* * *

Everyone was in line, waiting for filch to sign us out. Krum seemed calm, but I had a **HUGE** pit in the bottom of my stomach.

Filch signed us out, and we awaited a carriage. When one finally came, we got in, and he asked, "Can you see them?". "See what? Who?" I replied. -"The thestrals... can you see them?"

-"Well yes," I said uneasily, "I- I saw Cedric die..."

-"Oh yes, yes, I'm sorry 'Arry, I must've forgotten."

I hoped that the topic of Cedric wasn't a bad sign... considering my date with Cho.

The carriage pulled into Hogsmeade, and Krum said that he had a surprise for me. Neither of us had said a word since we had talked about the thestrals. "I've got a surprise for you!" Krum exclaimed. He blindfolded me, and guided me throughout a noisy Hogsmeade. He sat me down, and took off my blindfold. My first thought was **_"NO FUCKING WAY!"_** It was Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop!

"So, do you like it?" He asked. I looked around. Our table was decorated with floating snitches, quaffles, and brooms. "Of course I like it!" I replied. "With a guy like you, who wouldn't?" -"Oh thanks 'Arry! I got up early this morning, just for you." We talked for what must've been hours, because it was around midday when he told me he had YET ANOTHER surprise for me. He led me to an alley behind Madame Puddifoot's, where we took a portkey to an empty room. We stepped into the adjacent room, where I saw THE TORNADOES! They were all excited, but not nearly as excited as I was.

I had this sudden urge to kiss him, so I grabbed him by the robes, and kissed him. I felt this feeling, it was a feeling that I hadn't felt in a long time, a good feeling. We stopped kissing, I opened my eyes, and found that the entire Tornadoes tem was tuned the other way. Ok guys, "VERY FUNNY" said Krum Everyone laughed. Roderick Plumpton, the Tornadoes' seeker, said, "Krum called in a favor for you to meet us, not for us to watch you get all mushy on us." -"Oh... sorry about that" I blushed. - "Now, lets go play a game... lets say at Hogwarts, 3:00 on the dot." Plumpton said.

**-"HOLD ON A SECOND, WHADDA' YA MEAN PLAY??" **

**-** "Well 'Arry, now ya don't think that we'd come see ya' without _**PLAYING**_ now do you?"


	4. The Party

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry its short... gonna put a Halloween one up...**_ HI MRS. JENNIFER!!! HI DEANNA!!!!!_**

Um... well... i hope you like it... please review CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! And tell me if you like it. I know its farfetched... but it is revenge for killing off Sirius!!!! **SHITHEADS!!!!!**

Buh Bye... the luvr of spongy donuts!

* * *

Mid-Afternoon, Quidditch Field, Hogwarts

After everyone had gotten suited up, and was on the field, I sat them down, and let Viktor introduce them, "I bet you are all wondering why any brought you here." He may have told you that it was an emergency or some kind of play change. But no, it is drum roll please, **_THE TORANDOES_**. They flew out from behind the opposite bleachers, a a roar of cheering and excitement came from the team. "Today we will be playing the Tornadoes in an anything goes match!." Krum exclaimed "Now what are you waiting for? **GET IN THE AIR!**" The game seemed like it was one of the longest, most fun games I had ever played. Krum hit a buldger right into the ke3eper's face, Ron saved 12 goals, more than he had ever saved in his life. Ginny was going crazy, and I caught the snitch. the final score was: Gryffindor 275, Tornadoes, 140. We all celebrated in the Common Room for a **LONG** time. Ron had managed to smuggle some fire whiskey, so we were all too drunk to know exactly what time it was, but I am sure that it was **AT LEAST** until 2 A.M.

We all woke up the next morning with hangovers. No one said anything about the celebration in the common room the night before. Hermione said she has come down and saw us and that we shouldn't be drinking. She gave us a whole long speech about how we were irresponsible. I really didn't wan to listen, I wanted to sleep. But every time that happened she would bop me on the head, then circled us until we puked. Ron, Krum, and I weren't as happy as we could be. It was a Sunday morning, we were supposed to be in good moods, high spirits. The Gryffindor team was playing against Hufflepuff today. Hermione would make sure of that.

After Hermione finished her "_speech_", we went to sleep. But as we should've guessed, Hermione woke up for practice. "Wakey, Wakey, you **irresponsible shitholes**!" When I awoke Krum was lying next to me, but Ron was with Hermione, and they both looked as if they were in love. I really had no time to think about this, for Hermione hurriedly rushed us off to practice.

30 minutes later,

* * *

Quidditch Practice

Hermione was working us harder than Wood used to. If anyone dropped anything, or made one wrong move she was all over them. It was amazing how much more harsh Hermione can get when she is mad. And for someone who doesn't watch or play Quidditch, she was pretty good on a broom. Ron was forced to stay late because he hadn't saved a goal all day. Krum was sent to the hospital wing because he fell asleep on his broom and ran into a wall. Luckily, she couldn't find anything wrong with me, so my afternoon was free, or so i thought.

* * *

That Afternoon

I was asleep in the dormitory. I felt something on the back of my neck. I woke up, looked in the dire chill of the, and found Hermione, staring at me, with a look of evil in her eyes. But other than her eyes, she looked the happiest I had ever seen her. At the same time, she looked confused...like someone had been shaking her up and down. "Rise n' shine!!", she said in a very high pitched voice. she poked me on the shoulder until I answered. "WHAT!?!?!', I answered in a very groggy voice. "Did you finish your homework?", she quickly questioned me, still staring at my face with an evil glare. "YES!!", I replied, putting a pillow over my face. "All of it???" she questioned, yanking the pillow off of my face. "YES!!!" "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, now didn't we?" She dragged me down the stairs, into the common room where two sets of books laid out on the table. "I went through your things, and this is the homework we had. I'll do it with you. We should be done by game time, if we work fast enough." I sighed wondering how long it would take for her to get over the night before. She had never lashed out like this before, we had gotten drunk countless before, but this time it seemed odd. **"HARRY!!" **Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs, "**YOU MUST DO YOUR HOMEWORK!! _YOU_** wouldn't have to do it if you had done it last night!!" The whole common room was looking at her. "**GO BACK TO YOUR ACTIVITIES!!**" Hermione exclaimed. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing, some looking amused and others uneasy and Hermione's random outburst. "_And Harry."_ she whispered so softly that only I could hear her, "Don't think I didn't see you and Krum sleeping last night! I know what happened!" "Wait. WHAT?! We slept together?!?! I well you didn't think we...I didn't know..." I said, shocked. "I don't care, either way, It is your fault, you didn't have to get drunk, you didn't have to---" Viktor walked in, Hermione went silent.

* * *

Hope you liked it... ill upload soon... bye! 


	5. The Feelings Come Out

A/N:Hello! 

evilmathteacher: On the second, I was mad b/c 1:veronica stole my fanfiction book 

2: anna stole my fanfiction book 

3: i didnt eat and was cranky 

4: i was tired 

5: For h.w. i am supposed to do this while you read thing, and i made pictures of the wringer in my mind... the pictures _still _haven't gone away. 

6:other reasons that i wouldn't share with **anyone **if my life depended on it 

Aly: hope you're doing better and that everything is ok. 

hannah: once again, i, not you, have uploaded this you friggin fartbutt 

everyone else...: thanx for the reviews and support. im sorry that i was not able to upload the halloween chapter... i write what i feel. if im mad, i take it out on fanfiction. if im frolicky, you see it here. i express my feelings through characters, and if im lazy, so are they (in other wods, i was feeling lazy on halloween, and didnt write ANYTHING!!!) now enjoy this chapter, 

sincerely, 

BEKA

* * *

The next few hours were like staring at a door. We both sat silently, doing hour homework. Or at least pretending to do our homework. She finished, and thankfully, went up to her room without saying a word. I waited a few minutes, (in case she came back down) then packed his things and went to his room. Viktor was asleep, so I did not wake him. I wondered if he knew about the night before, and if we had actually done anything. I also wondered if Hermione had moved on, or if she was still in love with Viktor. I changed and got into bed. I couldn't sleep. I found myself thinking about Hermione and Ron. About how lately, they hadn't been talking to me unless I was in trouble. This made me mad. It made me feel as if I had been separated socially, as if I had been isolated. And it wasn't just Hermione and Ron, it was everyone. I began to realize that when I tried to tell people about things, important things, they either didn't understand, or ignored me. I thought, and thought, and only one person I knew actually understood me. My new teacher. She was about my height; she always wore her hair up, and was always smiling. She made me smile... always, even if I was so bloody mad that I could kill. She always said hi in the halls, asked if I was alright. Of course, I always replied yes. I didn't know if it was out of fear, or confusion, but I always replied yes. I fell asleep thinking, as I normally did if I couldn't sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, it was around 3 a.m. I went to the bathroom. On the way back, I heard a noise coming from the common room. I went to investigate and realized they were voices. I peeked around the corner, to find Hermione and Ron sitting before the fire. They were curled up, with hot chocolate. Hermione was giggling, she never giggled. It was obvious, yet puzzling. Hermione and Ron were together, but was he the rebound guy or was he more than that? And if Hermione really was over Krum, why was she so hard on me? Why did They keep their being together a secret, not even telling their best friends? "WHY?!?!?!?" I thought (and also wanted to shout). "WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN!?!?!??!" Without notice, I tripped on a book, and fell. Ron looked over. Luckily, he didn't see me. Just to be safe, I ran back into my room and pretended to sleep. After a while, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time, I found Ron sleeping in his bed. I got dressed and went down to breakfast. I took my normal seat next to Hermione. Of course, she was already reading The Daily Prophet. She had been there for a while, because her plate was clean, except for a smidgeon of toast. "Hello Harry." she said normally. How in the world could she be acting normal?? This led me to think that they had been going out for a while. Maybe the reason she broke up with Krum was to be with Ron. I kept quiet. Ron walked in, and took his seat next to me. There were only a few explanations for this, 1: I was dreaming last night, 2: They were both great actors, 3: All of this was normal, and they both kept secrets very well, or 4: They had been going out for so long, that I didn't notice their behavior changes. But the point is that they were going out and didn't tell me. I would certainly be O.K. with it if they had told me from the start. We agreed on a NO secret policy. About fifteen minutes had passed since Ron came in, Hermione and Ron had been talking the whole time. " 'Arry, are you alright?" Ron asked. "Yeah Ron, I'm fine... why do you ask?" I replied. "Well," he began, "I just thought you were being awful quiet... so I was making sure everything was alright." _Me_, being quiet? _Me_? _He_ was the one who couldn't tell me he and Hermione were together, _he_ was the quiet one. 

-"I was just thinking, is that a bloody crime??" I replied angrily.

-"Well, I guess not., but I was only trying to--"

- " **JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, OK!!!!!**" I shouted

-"Harry! what is wrong with you?? He was just asking if you were alright!! You act like you've got P.M.S. or something!" Hermione retorted with a lot of anger in her voice.


	6. The Reason I'm Here

Hello!

I'm sorry I havent uploaded in a while, but I re-wrote the entire chapter on friday in light of recent events.

EVILMATHTEACHER: HI!!!!!!!! Um... Im not sure what i can say to you... well, i would like to say everything that i said on my lookup to you again.

HANNAHBANANA: um... HOW COME YOU HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING THIS?!?!!??!!?!?!

Everyone else: i need ideas on how to take this story further. please help me with this.

ALL: ENJOY!

* * *

After that remark, everyone shut up. I had this really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had only yelled like that at Ron a couple of times before, and only when I was had been furious, much like I was then). I didn't realize that Ron's eyes were watering, or that Hermione had left. All I knew was that I was mad. I ate my breakfast, and went to arithmacy. This is where the new teacher (Ms. James) taught. I loved her class. But I was excused from it, because I took other arithmacy classes. During that time, I either helped her, or wrote. Her face always brought a smile to mine. That day, when I was helping Ms. James, I got to thinking. I realized that I hadn't seen Krum all day. I wouldn't have cared normally, but we had the EXACT same schedule. "Harry, have you seen Viktor?" Ms. James asked. "Well, no, I was thinking the same thing..." I replied. "ok, thanks" she said suspiciously. I thought Krum skipped... but I didn't know why. After class, I saw Hermione walking toward the hospital wing, but then , I was too mad to realize exactly where she was going. 

In about an hour, I saw her again. She came up to me and said, "He is in the hospital wing.", then walked off. I had to get to Krum. What if it was something serious? I raced into the hospital wing, and passed Madame Pomfrey. She must've known whom I was talking about, because she yelled after me, "MR. POTTER, HE NEEDS HIS REST!!!!!!" I slowed, and asked in a quiet voice, "Why is he here? What happened?" "Well," she began, " according to him, he was walking along, he felt a sharp pain in he knee, and then there weren't any bones in it at all. When he looked around, no one as there." - "That's odd..."

- "Oh yes dear, it is, but I'll bet you know what growing back bones feels like!" she said in a joking voice."

- "yeah, I guess I do..." I left. I was confused. How could bones just, well, disappear? Someone had to have done it. I thought that it was Hermione getting back at me. Or it could've been Draco. Whoever it was must've had a motive, because that was one of the worst experiences that I have ever experienced. A whole night of wrenching pain in my arm, with nothing to help it. I have remembered that night, and it is one that I don't think I will ever forget. I decided to go to my next class, then see Krum. Maybe he'd be awake by then.

* * *

After My Next Class: Hospital Wing

When I arrived in the hospital wing, Krum greeted me with a forced, weak smile. I understood that, when I was in that position, I didn't want any visitors either.

"Hi Viktor!" I whispered cheerfully "how are ya?"

-"Well," he began "other than the fact that there aren't any bones in my leg, I'm doing ok." He chuckled. "How are _you _doing?" he asked.

-"I'm fine," I replied, " 'cept fro the fact that I was worrying about you all morning." He chuckled again.

-"I told Hermione to tell you I was ok, so you wouldn't worry."

-"Oh, well, Hermione and I are having problems, all she told me was that you were in the hospital wing."

-"I see, well, are you all right? Do you want to talk about it?"

-"Well, I'm fine, and if you've got time, I've got a story."

- "Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

- "Ok, it all started when I woke up in the middle of the night, Ron wasn't in his bed, so I went to go look for him. I found Hermione and Ron in the common room, in front of the fireplace. They didn't even tell me they were going out!"

-"You didn't know they were going out?? The whole reason she broke up with me was to go out with Ron. They told me about a week after me and her broke up."

-**"YOU KNEW TOO!!!!!! THIS IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING!!! YOU PISS ME OFF!!!! ALL OF YOU!!!!!". **I shouted as I ran out.

-"MR. POTTER!" Madame Pomfrey shouted, "YOU WILL NOT USE PROFANITY IN THIS WING!"

Once again, I was excluded form everything. It was the same horrid feeling that had haunted me for a week. Just when it was starting to go away, it came back. I soon found myself back in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. I wasn't aware of anything until she asked for the password. "OGRE SNOT!" I said angrily, and entered the portrait. I soon realized that I was late for Potions, just one more thing to add to the infinite list of things gone wrong that week. I felt as if I could've broken the record for worst week ever.

I opened the dungeon door, the foul smell of the room entered my nostrils. Almost immediately, Snape said "Mr. Potter! I've been expecting you, but you appear late. Tardiness will not be accepted in this classroom. 50 points from Gryffindor, and a night of detention, no exceptions." The Slytherins laughed, the Gryffindors groaned. It felt like everyone that I would come in contact that day, (with the exception of Ms. James and the Slytherins) hated me. I wasn't wanted anywhere. I actually thought about suicide once or twice. But the thoughts of my parents and how they were always strong, and how no matter what was bothering her, Ms. James always appeared in a good mood are what kept me alive. Those thoughts are the things that let me tell my story to you.


	7. AN

A/n: 

Ok, im sorry that i havent updated in a while, but iive been snowballed. This is not part of the story. I put this up here, because unless i get another review from at least one of three certain people, there WONT be anymore of this story!

* * *

Hannah: yup, that sux. you didnt go to the dance, i couldnt bring who i wanted (although i did ask him, and he did say yes) without telling my parents, or scarring my reputation at school. happy holidays!!

* * *

Ms. Jen.: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (now that you left, there arent any inside jokes to tell you to make this thing longer, so i am hopelessly rambling, in hopes that this looks as long as the other ones... have i wasted enough of your time yet??) no, ok, ill waste sum more... LALALALALALALALALALALA

* * *

everyone else: Yes, you will find out what happened to Krum, Yes, harry and krum are together, yes, EVENTUALLY this will get slashier (is that a word?)...

I just have to keep reinforcing the fact that this is REVENGE for killing of Sirius Black.

* * *

Well, now that all of that is cleared up, I must say that i hope everyone had a happy christmas, and will have a happy new year. (you wnt see anymore of me until after the new year... im gonna PAR-TAY until then. Buh-Bye... Beka 


	8. Hermione's Sweet Revenge

HELLO!

i am terribly sorry that i havent updated in a VERY long time, but with school, Battle of the Books, Lit. Circles, and troubles at home, i have been swamped, this chapter is not exactly the same err... length as the last one, or the same context exactly, but well, it is something... and i hope you will read... and my other fics/poem as well :)

I would like to let you know, that most of the stuff mentioned in my story ismy... how you say... short term biography, with certain events that i picked out, most of them related to each other.(i changed all the names, but i am most of the characters, but i am DEFINITELY not ms. james.

this chapter is to let you know that i am still going to continue to write the story :)

I am doing well and all, and have been more active all around.

enjoy!

* * *

Hermione's POV, Earlier that day.

I walked into Myrtle's bathroom just in time. I had been fighting tears all the way up the steps. After what had just happened, I wanted to kill Harry. To this day, I still don't have a clue as to why he has these outbursts, just that they are as annoying as hell.

Myrtle was laughing at me, but somehow, I managed to ignore her. I didn't even know exactly whyI was crying, but thought it was the mounting stress of my life. After who knows how long, I dried my tears. Myrtle began to ramble on about how she despised boys, with the exception of Harry, who she fancied. I once again found a way to block her out, although it was particularly hard. I stayed for a few minutes, just to make sure that I wasn't going to burst out in tears again.

As I was walking down the hall, I spotted Krum. He was most likely headed toward Ms. James' class, but I couldn't be sure. Then it hit me. If I wanted revenge on Harry, all I had to do was inflict emotional trauma indirectly. The perfect target for that was Krum.

If I were to do anyhting, I had to do it quickly, because he was about to turn the corner. I jumped behind a rather large, rusty statue, and muttered the first thing that came to mind. It turned out to be a curse found in "Curses and Countercurses", that, if used properly, was supposed to open the gut of a person, and make its contents spill out. It was a rather interesting curse that worked with the stuffing on a bearI had found. I had never used the curse on a living being before, but was most pleased thatI had used it then. Unfortunately,I missed his gut, and hit his leg. A blue spark of light flew through the air, and landed smack dab in ther middle of his lower-leg. He wore a shocked look on his face, then collapsed into a twisted postiton. He tried to rise, but with no progress made, began to yell. He was facing opposite of me, so I was able to run to him without looking too suspicious.

I emerged from behind the statue, and ran toward him. He looked so shocked, I am surprised that I didn't burst out laughing then.

* * *

review?


End file.
